Cancer Proteomics Shared Resource Project Summary / Abstract The Cancer Proteomics Core pushes the limits of proteomics, metabolomics, and lipidomics technologies and specializes in cancer projects utilizing blood, urine, cerebrospinal fluid, saliva, cyst fluids, interstitial fluids, cell and tissue extracts, as well as exosomes and single cells to: gain insight into cancer processes; discover new biomarkers for early detection, diagnosis, prognosis, and outcome prediction; study population effects; manage clinical trials; evaluate drug efficacy and toxicity; stratify patients; identify tumor antigens; and accelerate drug development. A unique aspect of the Core has been its expertise in basic, translational, and clinical cancer research, as well as in proteomics, metabolomics, lipidomics, systems biology, and bioinformatics. Unlike other proteomics facilities, the staff is able to provide expertise in all aspects of cancer research, as well as study design and data analysis and understands the complexities and challenges of proteomics projects.